covenantdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Tribute
, Saal Voromee *Strength 2: Crusading Spirit Fleet *Casualties 2: Light]] The Prophet of Truth had ordered nearly all the Covenant's naval forces to the Epsilon Erandi System. Covenant forces were sent to invade all areas of the system, but most importantly Reach, the UNSC's military stronghold and location of a Sacred Artifact. Reach was not Xzan Tamasee's target however. The Admiral and his Fleet were tasked with the destruction of Tribute. This mission was different. The Admiral had to perform to his utmost ability, for the Prophet of Disdain was aboard the Crusading Spirit Fleet's flagship, the Supercarrier Transcending Light. Disdain will be there to watch over every move the Admiral makes, should he falter in duty or fail to please the Gods, he would surely be put to death. Prologue The UNSC Naval forces in Tribute's area numbered somewhere near 100 vessels. That put the Crusading Spirit Fleet clearly outnumbered. The Fleet itself compromised of 70 warships. To Xzan Tamasee, the Crusading Spirit Fleet still had an advantage over the humans. When the Spirit entered Tribute's system, Xzan split the Fleet into 2 forces. Supreme Commander Saal Voromee was in charge of 25 vessels heading west, while the Admrial took 45 vessels east to surround the UNSC ships. Pre Battle Commander Voromee took the 25 vessels around the far west side of the planet. He met 50 UNSC Naval ships on his flank. At his word 4 CCS-class Battlecruisers rammed hard starboard at the UNSC Destroyers. Seraphs and Vampires engaged the Pelicans, Longswords, and Sabers, which were imported from Reach, in combat above the colliding vessels. 12 Halcyon- class Cruisers met the glassing beam of a single Destroyer under Saal's command. As the battle heated, the UNSC managed to eliminate 8 Covenant Warships using MAC rounds and Shiva missles. The Commander was not silenced easily. 2 of those 8 vessels managed to recieve the Commander's orders to fire all Plasma turrets just as the MAC rounds were charging. Those Plasma shots hit the MAC rounds seconds before making contact with the Covenant vessels, causing an explosion that whiplashed back at the UNSC warships causing great damage. The Commander noted that those comrades died with honor. During the fray of combat, one UNSC Frigate managed to board the Commander's Assault Carrier. Battle The Commander's flagship pulled away as the rest of his vessels engaged the enemy. He did not want to chance the humans overtaking his ship while in a combat setting. Saal Voromee remained in the Brig of the ship and continued to command the fight from a distance while he sent the severly depleted remaining crew after the humans lurking his flagship. Hours later, Fal Cinadee warned the Commander they were not fairing well in quelling the humans aboard the vessel. He reported hundreds of casualties on both sides. The battle that waged internally from the Carrier had now dwindled down to a small engagement. There were only 20 Sangheili left alive, with various numbers of other Covenant species. The humans had the upper hand and were converging on the bridge. Commander Voromee sighed and comtemplated the struggle ahead. "I will handle them. Your talents are needed on the surface Ultra Cinadee. Take all that you have left and retreat to the Phantoms. Get to the surface and aid the Admrial's forces there. It is my time to die with honor." The commander clenched his blade, threw his Beam Rifle over his shoulder, and engaged active camoflage as he swiftly keyed a few commands to the carrier. He then exited the brig. 50 ODSTs were all the forces that remained from the Frigate. Saal Voromee waited in the Hangar. 12 ODST's entered the room. 2 Particle Beam rounds found their mark, and 2 ODSTs hit the floor. The Commander was back in camoflage and in a different location before the ODST's knew where to aim. An ODST began to move down the hallway past Saal. He grabbed the human by the neck, pulled him back, and rammed his helmet through the ODST's, bloodying his face. When the human opened his eyes again, the only thing he saw was an alien fist before he lost his life. There was no use in returning back to camoflage. The ODSTs converged on his location and called for reinforcements. Saal let out a warcry and charged the UNSC forces. He evaded SMG fire and landed his blade through the side of one soldier, landing an elbow to the chest of another. As more ODSTs fell, more entered the Hangar. 12 ODSTs remained, Saal was beaten and grazed with bullets. A Combat Knife dug it's way into the side of the Comander's face. He fell to the floor, his vision fading. The ODST stepped on his chest and aimed his rifle at the Commander's face. Saal uttered, "The Great Journey waits for no one." as he struggled to ignite the plasma grenade on his harness. The explosion killed the ODST, as well as the Supreme Commander. The humans thought they had won. Before Saal Voromee had left the brig, he programmed a route that led the vessel on a crash course with Tribute's surface. The explosion of the Carrier when it impacted the surface destroyed the city of Casbah. That was the last remaining UNSC stronghold. The Commander's sacrafice allowed the Admiral's ground forces to finish off the planet. Post Battle The Crusading Spirit Fleet finished off the rest of Tribute. And as the success on Reach spread through the Covenant, Saal Voromee's sacrafice reached the presence of Field Marshall Thel Necresee. The Marshall had a renowned reputation as a skilled tactician and an excellent pilot. Thel offered to take control of Saal's Supreme Commander position. Xzan Tamasee saw no other individual fit for the postion other than Thel, and welcomed the new Commander into the Crusading Spirit Fleet.